Queen of Pop (song)
This is one of the songs sung by Eirene Bayoumi's Sandy Pearl Voice. There is swearing in this song which I have censored in the lyrics. The video is another story so just be aware of that before watching it. Video thumb|left|350px Lyrics You look so pretty in all the magazines The airbrush is perfect if you know what I mean Your videos are awesome and you sing so good too At least that's what it sounds like when they process you Your boyfriend, he's so hot At least he was last week You both look so d*** perfect Until they let you speak And then all of us find out what we didn't need to know That you're really f****** stupid on your real life TV show You're the Queen of Pop And you'll never stop Doin' what you can to get your fans And stay on top You're the Queen of Pop And you're so d*** hot Everything you do will make the news So don't get caught I'm sure you're still a virgin Cause the guys you date are gay And you didn't get no implants Your tits just grew that way You're showing off your body Cos you're not a girl no more You get married and divorced in the same day How mature CD sales are dropping And downloads don't look great So make another movie At least we'll get a laugh that way Girl you just keep goin' And no one seems to mind You don't sing at your shows So b**** hit me one more time You're the Queen of Pop And you'll never stop Doin' what you can to get your fans And stay on top You're the Queen of Pop And you're so d*** hot Everything you do will make the news So don't get caught You're the Queen of Pop And you'll never stop Doin' what you can to get your fans And stay on top You're the Queen of Pop And you're so d*** hot Everything you do will make the news So don't get caught Someday you'll be a has-been With a brother in the news Who plays with little boys in ways nobody should But I'm sure you'll be remembered As one of the best So before you drop your record Be sure to bear your chest Back to the s***** school girl Who acts so innocent Everytime I turn around she f**** it up again So when the lights are on And the camera's zooming in Be careful who you kiss We all know where she's been You're the Queen of Pop And you'll never stop Doin' what you can to get your fans And stay on top You're the Queen of Pop And you're so d*** hot Everything you do will make the news So don't get caught You're the Queen of Pop And you'll never stop Doin' what you can to get your fans And stay on top You're the Queen of Pop And you're so d*** hot Everything you do will make the news So don't get caught You're the Queen of Pop And you'll never stop Doin' what you can to get your fans And stay on top You're the Queen of Pop And you're so d*** hot Everything you do will make the news So don't get caught Category:Songs performed by characters Category:Music